Love's Destiny
by The Devil's Shadow
Summary: Kyle has settled into farm life, but still remains without a memory. He creates new ones though, along with the rest of Alvarna, falling in love, and making new friends. But an evil is rising, and Kyle has a destiny that could change all of Alvarna RF2
1. Kyle's Memory

Chapter One

If there's one thing about a lost memory, it's not remembering why you are at a certain place. Kyle pondered this uselessly as he stood in the middle of Cherry Blossom Square, studying the pink petals on the trees as they slowly floated to the ground, some being caught in the wind and brushing against his sun-burned cheeks, caused by working long, sun-filled hours on the farm.

He reached out with a strong, tentative hand, to catch one of the blossoms, bringing it up to his nose, stroking it with his thumb, breathing in the sweet scent. This was the place where he had first met Mana, the innocent, sort of loopy girl that ran the Pumpkin General Store. Her and her father, Douglas, had been his first friends in this small, happy town.

But even still, after a month and several weeks, it was hard for him to get accustomed to all of these new faces, all of these people who were now the only memories he had. Every time he ran an errand for one of them, he could only think, as he ran through the towns and dungeons, that somewhere, someplace else, someone needed him. Someone was waiting for him. Wondering where on earth he could have disappeared to. Somewhere else, there were others he should have been running errands for.

He sighed. There was no use in wasting time just thinking of his currently non-existing past. He had spent hours, days, just thinking about what had happened before he had arrived in Alvarna. But…nothing. Not even an image of a face, or a place.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned, shaking his head mentally to make the thoughts disappear, to see Mana running toward him, her long glossy hair flowing in the wind. She was giggling, as usual, and smiling her big smile. Kyle felt a sudden rush of affection for the girl. Sure, he had only known her for a few months, but she had been very kind to him, always sneaking him a special sale at her father's store, filling him on all the town gossip, and just smiling and joking with him, as if they had been best friends for years. It was nice, Kyle had to admit, to be around someone so free-spirited. Someone who could always cheer him up.

He smiled at her when she neared him, noticing how several cherry blossoms had somehow clung to her hair. It complimented the glow of her rosy cheeks nicely, along with the sparkle in her dark eyes. "Hey Mana," he greeted, running his hand through his bronze hair. His heart did a nervous jolt, and he cursed himself for being so dirty and sweaty.

She stopped in front of him and leaned over, panting. He watched in amusement as she tried to catch her breath, and then wondered if she had been running all this time, just to find him.

Finally, after several moments, she looked up, her hands on her skinny knees, and shook a finger at him. "I have been looking all over for you mister!" she growled, trying to sound annoyed and anger, but failing miserably. Kyle held in the urge to laugh.

"What's up?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it, and straightened up, taking another deep breath before brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Her face suddenly turned red, and she ducked her head, quickly retrieving her hand from his grasp. She studied her toes, poking out from the latest sandals Yue had been selling for the past week. They were embellished with fake white flowers, matching Mana's tastes. "Um…well…I was talking with Ceci and Alicia…and I…we…were wondering if maybe…you would like to…um…come to a dinner party with us."

Kyle looked at her in surprise. "A dinner party?"

"Um…yeah. I mean…Herman and his family are traveling down to Norad for the weekend and leaving the house for Ceci to take care of. And well…she was gonna cook and stuff…and…it would be great. I mean…Ceci is a great cook. And Alicia can do some free fortune telling. And then we could all watch the stars or something…and…" Her words were breaking now, and she looked almost close to tears. Kyle stared at her in wonder. Since when was Mana ever so…nervous? She was the brave one of the group. Well…maybe Alicia had more audacity, but Mana came close.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Mana. I'd love to."

She looked up at him and smiled a smile so huge and bright he thought it would tear her cheeks. "Really? Great! The others will be so delighted…we'll have to make all of your favorites!!! Do you like apple pie? Ceci makes the best. And what kind of fish do you like because we were thinking of having a seafood sort of night…"

Kyle put a finger to her lips. "Shh Mana. Breathe between monologues. And just tell Cecilia to make whatever. I'm sure all of it would be great."

Mana grinned. "Okay. Show up at Herman's around…seven? That should be good."

"Sounds like a date."

Mana stared at him, smile forming an 'O'.

"With three girls," Kyle finished, laughing. Mana joined in, but he noticed how her smile didn't touch her eyes, and the laugh sounded wrong. Forced.

He was about to ask what was wrong, but she turned away before any words could leave his mouth. "I better go tell Alicia and Ceci the good news. I'll…see you later Kyle."

Kyle nodded, remembered she couldn't see him, then said, "Goodbye Mana. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe." She walked away, her fists clenched.

Kyle stared after her, and sighed. He knew, somehow, he had managed to hurt her feelings. But the thing with women…he never knew how he had, or what.

Great. Now the dinner was bound to feel icy for a bit. But unlike farming and swordsmanship, which came naturally to him, the ways of women…would never be easy.

'Maybe I should bring flowers…' he thought as he walked back to his farm house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, Kyle had a nightmare. He was at Herman's mansion, in the dining area, his wrists and feet bound to the large plush chair that Herman usually sat in. He watched with sweat trickling down his forehead as Alicia, Cecilia, and Mana approached, their eyes red, their mouths agape with laughter, each carrying a tray. They placed the trays in front of him, and, watching him with an evil sort of glee, pulled off the silver that encased whatever food was inside. The first tray, Cecilia's, held the head of a dead Cluckadoodle, not cooked, with it's pointed tongue hanging limply from its mouth, and blood still gushing from the bottom, staining the white doily it was rested on. Kyle gagged. The nest tray held the heart of a Buffamoo, raw, and still pumping in time with his own heart. Shivers ran down his spine, and he could almost feel his skin turn green, and the world spin around him. The last, Mana's tray, he didn't look at. He couldn't. He closed his eyes in terror, heard them laugh, felt them stroke him with their smooth, girlish hands.

"Eat with us Kyle! Eat with us!"

He screamed, and opened his eyes, expecting to be back in his bedroom. But instead, he was standing in a field of colorful flowers, the beach roaring behind him, the sky blue and cloudless. He looked around in surprise. What was he doing here? It looked sort of...familiar.

"Kyle…"

Kyle turned, to see a young girl dressed in a very revealing white gown, came toward him, her blonde ringlets brushing her cheeks. He watched her approach with a thumping heart. She was beautiful. Her face was heart-shaped, her eyes a gorgeous cerulean blue. Her body was lean and curvy, her legs long and shapely, and her breasts (he couldn't help noticing them through the thin white fabric) were round and ample.

She wasted no time. She sidled right up to him, pressing her breast against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She smelled sweet, like lavender, and her skin and hair was soft. Her embrace felt familiar, and he wrapped his own arms around her without hesitation. It felt…right. Familiar.

"It is your destiny, I know," she whispered softly and sweetly in his ear. "But come home soon, my darling."

He shivered. "Of course B-"

He woke up then, her name on his lips. He tried to say it in the darkness of his room, but soon it faded, and he could no longer remember what it was. But he could still feel her against him, could still smell her sweet scent. His face was flushed and the sheets of his bed stuck to his skin, and he quickly threw them off and rushed to the bathroom, dipping his hands in the cool water in his sink and washing his face. He changed his night clothes into his work ones, and went outside to continue tilling the field he still hadn't finished.

He knew Ray and Natalie didn't approve of working late at night, but it helped him concentrate on other things, instead of the rambles in his head. Besides, there was no way he was going to work until he collapsed. He wasn't dumb.

The next morning, Kyle woke up in the clinic, with Natalie hovering over him worriedly, shaking her head.


	2. Barrett's Feelings

Chapter Two

"Barrett, just go talk to her," Ray complained for the billionth time, fingering a strand of hair that was escaping his ponytail. He twirled the strand around his finger thoughtfully, and as Barrett watched him do the habit he had had for years, he, Barrett, began to feel even more irritated.

"I can't," Barrett growled, his voice deep and gravelly. "You know that."

"Since when have you been shy?" Ray asked, glaring at him.

"Since when do I exactly talk to people? Except for you?"

Ray sighed. "True…but…come on Barrett. You're always saying how tough you are and how everything's always so easy. And you can't even talk to her?"

Barrett turned a deep red, which was something he didn't do often. "This is different!"

Ray sighed. "No it's not, Barrett. Come one. Dorothy is one of the most harmless, quietest, girls I've ever met. I would understand if it was someone as beautiful and prestigious as the wonderful Rosalind…" His voice trailed off, and he got that dreamy look that he always got when he mentioned the blue-haired daughter of the richest man, Herman, in town. Barrett sighed. Ray blinked, grinned sheepishly, and continued. "But it's not like Dorothy's going to glare at you and turn her back if you say hi."

Barrett just shook his head. "You don't understand! I mean…I'm not the best liked guy in town, you know?"

Ray patted his shoulder. "That my friend, is because you give them attitude. You're too busy being angry at your father and yourself, that you take it out on everyone else." He said it seriously, his light eyes focusing on Barrett, trying to convey what he was trying to say. Barrett looked away, and shrugged off Ray's hand. He knew it was the truth. He didn't need Ray to say anything, to remind him of how he acted.

Truth was, Barrett hardly ever got along with his father, and he had no exact idea why. Ever since he was a young kid, he knew he had always been independent, but he hadn't just brushed people aside like he always did nowadays. Now, every word that his father spoke, sent both of them into flying fits of rage, usually leading to Barrett staying overnight at the clinic with Ray and his family, and silence between him and his father for days.

Sometimes Barrett wished they didn't fight all the time. Actually…he wished it all the time, on the days when he had kicked himself out of the house to spend hours on the docks, or standing in Cherry Blossom Square, watching the petals fall. He wished that it could be like it used to be, where Byron, his father, was proud to have him as his son, where they went to festivals together, and spent long hours after dark just watching the stars, Byron teaching him the constellations, and just talking about the future. Barrett wished…it could go back to when Byron had wanted him to succeed him as mayor.

But the days were gone, changed, just like how fall turned into winter, and spring turned into summer. Except unlike the seasons, their old relationship never blossomed like the petals on the trees, again.

'I guess…' Barrett thought, 'People just drift apart. Not all families are perfect.'

And Ray understood that, Barrett knew. That was why he never got angry or upset when he mentioned his problems with his father, like he did with others. Ray also had family issues, even if they didn't involve him. He had told Barrett many times that his sister, the eccentric fortune teller Alicia, had hundreds of fights with his mother every week, some over stupid things, some over worse. Even when Barrett went over to hang out with Ray, his mother and sister were fighting, not even bothering to hide it from their guests.

Whenever Barrett ate dinner at their place, Alicia usually wasn't there. She was usually over at Cecilia's or Mana's, complaining or telling them their absurd futures.

That was probably why Barrett and Ray managed to stay so close. They both had something in common. The pain of families fighting. Of course, that wasn't the only thing they had in common, but it was what mostly drew them together, marked them almost as brothers.

Ray was like a brother to him.

Barrett sighed again. "I know…but I still don't know what to do. I mean…I've never really talked to girls before. Except to yell at Cammy to tell her to stop knocking into me when playing tag…and ordering stuff from Mana at the General Store."

"You just need practice. It took me a while to even say two words to Rosalind! And look at us now!"

"You're…friends."

"Yes! Friends! It's wonderful! It means I am one step closer to being more than a friend."

"Okay, since you're such a girl expert, tell me how to talk to Dorothy." Barrett smirked to himself. This should be good.

"Just say 'hi'."

Barrett stared at him, waiting for him to say more. He didn't. "That's it?" he said incredulously. "Hi?"

Ray nodded. "Yep. Trust me, if you really like this Dorothy girl, it will be harder than it sounds."

Barrett shook his head disbelievingly, but didn't argue. "Okay. Fine. If I see her, I'll say hi." He stood up and brushed himself off. The two of them had been sitting in front of the clinic, eating Ray's mother's fabulous pumpkin pudding, and his back ached from leaning against the stone wall, and from sitting for so long. He picked up the plate that had held the pudding, inspected for any leftovers, found several ants devouring the leftover globs of sweetness, and sighed, handing it to Ray, who took it and headed inside to place them in the dishwasher upstairs, in the house part of the pretty stone building made from cream-colored stone.

Barrett stood in front of the door, studying the blue cross that hung above it, when he heard a sound. It was a quiet one, sort of a whimper, and he tensed for a moment, listening, without moving. It came again, and his eyebrows raised when he realized it sounded…human. Girlish.

He turned, and his heart almost stopped with shock.

Dorothy stood in front of him, clutching that doll she always held, (Fern, he as sure the doll was called), her green and white hood shielding the upper half of her face. He could see her silver-green pigtails poking out on either side of her face, so unlike her sister's red ones, and he had to push down the intense urge to reach out and stroke the hairs, and then her face. He had to resist the urge to pull down her hood, and finally see how beautiful she really was, what color her eyes really were. What he could see of her pale cheeks, were now red.

He turned red himself, and looked down, at her feet, which were small and hidden behind normal brown shoes with buckles. Her legs were thin, but looked smooth and shapely, and her knees were pressed together, so she stood sort of like a young toddler. He could hear her trying to speak, but it only came out as soft sort of whimpers.

His heart thumped in his chest. What should he say? What should he do? What was she doing here? Had this been planned? Had Ray set him up, at this exact moment, to go inside so he would be left alone with Dorothy? And why couldn't she say anything? Was she really that shy, as everyone said she was? Or was she just shy around him? Was…was she intimidated by him? Did she listen to all of the stories people told about him? The stories of how he was just a bitter guy who had a bite and a bark that was equally bad?

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. What could he say? What had Ray told him to say again? Oh yeah…um…. "Uh…hey Dorothy."

"Hi…Barrett…" she squeaked. Relief flashed through him. That wasn't so hard.

"What…what brings you here?" God, he sounded like an idiot.

"I…um…I…"

"Oh hey Dorothy!" Barrett grimaced and turned to glare at Ray, who had chosen that moment to appear, grinning like a fool. "You're here early!" Here early? For what?

"Oh…" she said. "Well…I was…walking…and I thought…"

"Oh no need to explain yourself," Ray said cheerfully. "The early bird gets the worm, as the old saying goes! Come in! My mom can't wait to start your training!"

Barrett looked at the two of them. Training? What training? What is going on?

"I'm sorry," Ray continued. "Did I interrupt your chat with Barrett?"

Barrett glared at him. What happened to the nice, quiet Ray? The Ray that actually SHUT up?

"No…um…I was trying to get in but…he was…blocking my way…"

Heat took over Barrett's face. So that was what Dorothy had been trying to say. She has wanted to get inside. She hadn't wanted to talk to him.

Boy did he feel like a dumbass.

He stepped aside, head ducked low, not even wanting to look at the face Ray must be giving him. A face full of pity. Or maybe laughter at his embarrassment. "Sorry," he said it sort of savagely. "I'd hate to interrupt your…?"

"Training," Ray explained, looking uneasily between him, and Dorothy, who looked shaken by Barrett's sudden change in tone. "My mom's teaching her how to be a nurse…"

"I've…I've always wanted to be one…" Dorothy whispered, looking down.

"Oh. Well…that's a good goal for you to achieve Dorothy," Barrett murmured, feeling more of a jackass after seeing Dorothy's frightened face.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. "Now…if you…may excuse me?" She ducked past them, and into the clinic, her cloak brushing against Barrett's arm before she disappeared inside.

They waited two seconds, before Barrett let out a loud groan. "Ugh!!! I'm such a freaking…jackass!"

Ray sighed and patted his back. "Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"You went inside…and I was looking at the door, when I heard her, and I turned, and she was there, and I said hi, and she said hi, and she was going to say something else, and then you came, and then I acted like a jerk because I realized she only talked to me because I was standing in the way of her getting inside! God damn it!"

Ray shook his head. "Well…at least you said hi. You just can't let your anger get the best of you. Here, how about I do you a favor? I'll ask her what her favorite things are, and then you go out and get them for her. That way, she'll totally think you're this great guy, who appreciates her and gives her gifts, and bada bing bada boom,s he's all yours."

"Well…if it helps me redeem myself…"

"It will. Promise."

Barrett just looked at him through his bright blue eye, the other one covered by the red scarf he wrapped around his head, a scarf his mother had knitted for him when he was just a toddler. He flexed his fingers in his gloves, and licked his lips, thinking of Dorothy, and the flash of her sweet scent he had gotten when she passed by.

"Okay then," he said. "I'm gonna head back to my place. My dad should be taking his walk now, so I should be able to get home and be able to fall asleep before he comes back."

"Okay…" Ray nodded, and his voice sounded uneasy. Barrett felt a small twinge of compassion and even affection for his friend, one of his only ones, because he knew that Ray pitied him for having to take great pains to avoid his father the whole time. Normally, Barrett despised pity, but from Ray, it was alright. He was a friend after all, someone who knew him enough to take pity on him.

And Barrett pitied him too.

As he walked home, passing by the bulletin board and the trickling fountain, he thought of Dorothy. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. She was such a shy, gentle person, someone he wanted to wrap his arms around and protect. He wanted to be the one…the one who held her when she cried, and when she was scared, and be the only one she would ever need, the only one she would ever have to talk to.

He wished he could talk to her. He wished he could burrow his face in her soft hair, wished he could look into her eyes, eyes that would be the windows to her soul, eyes that no one except probably her father and her sister had ever seen before. He wanted to hold her against him, learn what made her happy, what made her sad, or what made her cry and laugh. He wanted to hear her soft, sweet voice once more, wanted to hear her say his name.

God…since when had he become such a…such a softie?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N Okay for all who know Barrett and have played Rune Factory 2, I know Barrett is not that much of a…softie…lover boy. But this is my fanfic…so…take it or leave it. I would have to say Barrett is one of my favorite characters, and him and Dorothy are definitely one of my favorite pairings, even though I married her with Kyle in the game haha. Next chapter will probably be about Jake and his feelings for Cecilia, along with the dinner with Mana and the girls. So stay tuned. AND REVIEW!!!! Please ;D I'll give you Barrett plushies X)

The Devil's Shadow


End file.
